


light and air

by words_unravel



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time Ryan sees Spencer after two years...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	light and air

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: [](http://we-are-cities.livejournal.com/profile)[**we_are_cities**](http://we-are-cities.livejournal.com/) [05-08-07](http://community.livejournal.com/we_are_cities/78223.html)].  
>  [A/N: this is dedicated to [](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**insunshine**](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/) for her fic [Life's A Song](http://mariannafic.livejournal.com/35672.html) which did a bit o' inspiring for this piece...]

* * *

The first time Ryan sees Spencer after two years, he almost turns right back around. There’s too much there – too many emotions that fall through him, choke around his heart, his stomach, his throat.

The first time Ryan sees Spencer after two years and _really hears_ his voice, he can’t breathe – as if air is something other people need. That is, at least, until spots start appearing before his eyes, before the resulting gasp for oxygen brings Spencer’s eyes to him.

The first time Ryan sees Spencer _smile_ after two years, his face almost hurts with the answering smile on his own.

_Home._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/we_are_cities/102434.html#cutid1) on 06/14/07]  
> 


End file.
